Broken Madness
by TechnicalTragedy
Summary: Title is cheesy, we know. A collaboration between myself and my buddy, Donut Yang. Rated T for mild violence and mild disturbing themes. Based off the song 'Clocks' by Coldplay.


Donut woke with a jolt, panting and covered in a cold sweat. She could still felt the cold hands grasping at her, hitting her, growing colder in her warm hands as she saw what she had done. She wrapped her arms around herself, the metallic taste of rage flooding her senses once more.

Donut had grown used to the sensation, but it still shocked her just how angry she could get. She shuddered, and took calming breaths, but as she figured, the rage didn`t fade. If anything, it grew, consuming her and urging her to do what she did best.

Donut had tried to hide it, but Tech, her best friend, was getting suspicious, and she knew it. D.Y. was taking over, her insanity melding with Donut`s logic. It created a fearsome combination. An almost unstoppable rage fueled by the fear stoked by memories.

Fear and rage. It seemed that those were now the only two emotions in Donut`s life. She held no compassion for others, and openly despised ideas that she had once embraced.

Tech had tried talking about it before, only to be shut down by Donut`s silence.

Donut decided to try another way to calm herself, and she grabbed her headphones off of the table beside her bed and turned on her iPod, listening to one of her favorite songs.

_'Lights go out and I can`t be saved. Tides that I tried to swim against. You`ve put me down upon my knees, oh I beg, I beg and plead, saying.'_

Donut chuckled humorlessly at the lyrics. "I can`t be saved, huh? Seems as if you and I share a problem."

She shook her head and returned to listening to the music. _'Come out, of things unsaid, shoot an apple off my head, and a trouble that can`t be named, tigers waiting to be tamed, singing.'_

Once again, Donut shook her head. "I have a tiger waiting to be tamed." A spark of D.Y. shot through her mind, laughing, then it was gone, and music filled her mind again.

_'You are. You are.'_

Donut felt a prickle of annoyance, and her anger bubbled again. "What am I?" She demanded of the iPod, then angrily threw it back onto her bedside table when it provided no answer.

She didn`t turn the music off.

Donut was still angry, her jaw and fists clenching and unclenching. D.Y. blazed through her mind, leaving a crimson tint to Donut`s dark brown eyes. Finally, Donut stopped fighting the rage, and allowed it to engulf her.

D.Y. looked up, and looked at her roommate`s door, a twisted smile dancing across her lips. _**'Oh, Tech-y!' **_Her deranged voice called, feigning innocence.

Tech heard the voice, and his eyes snapped open, knowing what was coming. He glanced around his room, his eyes lighting on the window. He scurried over to it and opened it, ducking out and closing it silently behind him. He was on the apartment buildings` front lawn, and he ran across the cold, wet grass in his bare feet, only intent on escaping D.Y.`s insanity.

D.Y. burst through Tech`s door, her lance at the ready, and frowned when she saw he wasn`t in bed. Then she grinned sadistically, _**'Tech-y! I know you`re hiding from me!' **_She sang.

She glanced around the room, then stabbed the lance into the closet door, opening it eagerly to see if she had gotten Tech. She hadn`t.

D.Y. pouted, then thought for a second. _**'Has Tech-y fled?' **_Her sing-song voice called out, and, receiving no answer, she grew very angry.

She stormed through the apartment, opening the front door and out into the cold night. The door slammed behind her.

When Donut woke up, she was covered in a sticky liquid, which had once been warm, but was now cool. She opened her eyes with a bit of difficulty, as there was something caked to her face, not allowing her to open her eyes without a struggle.

Donut looked around. She was in her apartment, but there were red stains covering the white walls, and red stains covering the beige carpet. Donut sat up, and saw people laying around, their faces contorted into grimaces of pain, and sharp, black lances protruding from their scarlet-spattered bodies.

Donut gagged as the stench of blood reached her nose. _'Oh god... what did I do?' _

Donut looked at the faces. All people from her apartment building. She started to cry. "I killed them!" She wailed, and held herself, choking on the smell and the tightness in her throat. "They had families! I should die for this, too." Then Donut paused, and her hand found its way to an unused lance.

She looked at the weapon in her fingers, and lifted it so that it was held out in front of her, the sharp tip pressing into the skin protecting my heart.

Just then, Tech opened the door, and, trying to ignore the bodies, saw what Donut was doing. "No, stop!" He yelled, and she froze, lance still poised to take her own life.

Tech grabbed the lance from her, and threw it to the ground. He looked into her dark brown eyes, and saw the despair and helplessness there. Tech wrapped his arms around his friend, breathing in her familiar scent, still there, underneath all of the blood. "It`ll be okay. We can get through this." He paused, then nuzzled her neck. "Together."

Donut held him limply, her eyes wide and her breathing labored as she fully took in what she had done. "The police." She whispered. "They`ll come for me. Th-they`ll get me, and I`ll be put to death for sure."

Tech pushed her back, but still held her by her arms, and stared into her eyes. "I won`t let them, Donut." He shook her gently. "They`ll have to kill me first."

Donut stared back at him. "They will."

Tech pulled her back for another hug. "I`ll protect you." His promise resonated throughout her mind, and she held him close, crying again.

What they didn`t hear was the soft music coming from Donut`s headphones, singing, _'You are, you are. Home, where I wanted to go. Home, where I wanted to go. Home, where I wanted to go. Home, where I wanted to go.' _


End file.
